


Una lunga attesa

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Re Aaron decide che Elian potrebbe essere la persona che lui e suo fratello Connor stanno aspettando.





	

"Quindi, tu saresti il figlio di Ravenmoore."  
Elian non aveva mai visto di persona re Aaron, ma conosceva bene la sua faccia. Aveva, infatti, incontrato suo fratello Connor in diverse occasioni e, vedendoli insieme per la prima volta, aveva capito perché tutti dicessero che erano come due gocce d'acqua. La somiglianza tra loro era incredibile anche se, essendo gemelli, non era poi così sorprendente.  
Connor era in piedi al lato destro del trono su cui era seduto il fratello, ed Elian non riusciva a impedirsi di guardarlo, fin da quando era stato scortato in quella sala. Il principe aveva fatto visita diverse volte alla dimora della sua famiglia ed era sempre stato gentile con lui. L'ultima volta che lo aveva visto era stato poco più di un anno prima, quando si era fermato da loro per salutarli durante uno dei suoi innumerevoli viaggi per il regno. In quell'occasione era riuscito perfino a far ridere sua madre ed Elian gliene sarebbe stato grato per il resto della sua vita. Sua madre era morta appena un mese dopo.  
"Che cosa dovrei farne di te?" chiese ancora il re.  
Elian sapeva che il sovrano non si aspettava davvero una risposta, ma lui era arrivato lì con una missione da compiere e prese un respiro profondo, deciso a portarla a compimento a qualunque costo.  
"Vi prego, prendetevi cura della mia gente" supplicò, a voce abbastanza alta perché il re potesse sentirlo, nonostante l'evidente tremito con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole.  
I ministri iniziarono subito ad agitarsi e a borbottare tra loro. D'altronde, era comprensibile: non si era mai sentito che il figlio di un traditore impiccato da pochi giorni presentasse una richiesta al re.  
"La tua gente?" ripeté re Aaron, assottigliando gli occhi.  
Nella sala scese il silenzio ed Elian deglutì, facendo un altro bel respiro per farsi coraggio.  
"I fittavoli, i braccianti, i servi e tutta la gente di Ravenmoore" spiegò. "Le loro case stanno cadendo a pezzi, non possono acquistare le sementi e hanno bisogno di medicine. Avevo pensato di vendere la villa di famiglia qui nella capitale per coprire le spese, dopo l'esecuzione di mio padre, ma tutti i nostri beni sono stati requisiti e io non ho più la possibilità di aiutarli."  
"Vorresti farmi credere che le condizioni di Ravenmoore siano così precarie nonostante tutti i soldi che tuo padre ha guadagnato con i suoi ripetuti tradimenti?" gli chiese ancora re Aaron, che lo fissava con uno sguardo torvo, chiaramente convinto che lui gli stesse mentendo.  
"Quell'uomo ha lasciato morire sua moglie senza pagargli le cure mediche" sputò a quel punto Elian, furioso al ricordo del comportamento che suo padre aveva tenuto nei confronti della sua stessa famiglia. "Se aveva dei soldi, di certo non li dava a noi. Magari, i frequentatori abituali dei tavoli da gioco della capitale sanno dirvi che fine hanno fatto tutti quei suoi illeciti guadagni."  
"Tu! Come osi?" gli urlò contro uno dei ministri, subito seguito da una parte dei suoi colleghi.   
Il re, però, intimò il silenzio e tutti tacquero di colpo, anche se continuarono a guardar male il ragazzo inginocchiato davanti al trono.  
Re Aaron sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, poi parve ripensarci e scosse la testa.  
"Scortatelo in cella" ordinò alle due guardie in attesa in fondo alla sala, indicando Elian "e non perdetelo di vista nemmeno pe run istante. Saprai presto quale sarà il tuo destino" aggiunse poi, rivolgendosi al ragazzo, e lo osservò fino a quando la porta della sala delle udienze non si chiuse alle sue spalle.

"Vostra Maestà, questo è a dir poco inaudito! Quel ragazzo dovrebbe essere..."  
"Taci" ordinò re Aaron, e l'uomo che aveva osato parlare, uno dei più conservatori tra i suoi ministri, si ammutolì di colpo. "Cosa ne pensate?" aggiunse il sovrano, voltandosi verso suo fratello e il suo Primo Ministro.  
"Le condizioni di Ravenmoore non sono mai state buone, da che io ricordi" fece notare il principe Connor. "Dubito che negli ultimi vent'anni qualcuno ci abbia investito dei soldi."  
"Al contrario, sappiamo per certo che quel traditore passava molte notti ai tavoli da gioco, e a quanto ne so non era né abile né fortunato" aggiunse il Primo Ministro.  
"Se posso permettermi, Maestà" si inserì il ministro della giustizia, il più anziano tra i suoi consiglieri. "Mia figlia era amica della povera contessa di Ravenmoore e lei mi ha detto le stesse cose che ha detto il ragazzo: suo marito l'ha lasciata morire senza pagarle le cure mediche che l'avrebbero di certo salvata. A quanto ne so, non ha nemmeno accompagnato la bara alla cappella di famiglia e sono stati suo figlio e i suoi servitori a occuparsi di tutto, mentre lui beveva ai tavoli da gioco. Pare che il ragazzo non sia mai andato d'accordo con il padre e che quell'episodio li abbia allontanati del tutto. Il ragazzo si teneva il più possibile alla larga da lui e dai suoi amici, le poche volte che si degnava di tornare a Ravenmoore."  
"In altre parole, il defunto conte di Ravenmoore ha tradito il suo re, il suo paese, la sua gente e perfino la sua stessa famiglia. Bene! Direi che ora le cose mi sono chiare, vi ringrazio. E ho preso la mia decisione."

"Perché?"  
Connor aveva posto la sua domanda nel momento stesso in cui la guardia a cui Aaron aveva impartito i suoi ordini si era chiusa la porta dello studio del re alle spalle.  
"Perché ti piace."  
Il principe scosse la testa, esasperato.  
"Non puoi continuare così Aaron. Ogni volta che qualcuno mostra interesse per me, o quando io mostro interesse per una persona, tu fai di tutto per averla per te e poi te ne sbarazzi non appena ti viene a noia. Perché fai così?"  
Suo fratello lo fissò incredulo. Gli si avvicinò e gli prese il viso tra le mani, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra; poi, con un gesto fluido, gli passò le braccia dietro il collo e lo strinse a sé.  
"Perché non permetterò a nessuno di mettersi tra di noi, non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via da me."  
Connor ricambiò l'abbraccio, ma non si arrese.  
"Sei il re, e io sono il principe reale: abbiamo delle responsabilità. Prima o poi saremo costretti a sposarci, non abbiamo scelta. Cerca di ragionare!"  
"È tutta la vita che ci ragiono!" sbottò Aaron. "Ci penso fin da quando ho capito di amarti, e avevamo dieci anni! Sono sedici anni che cerco una soluzione."  
Connor lo fissò, dolente. Era la prima volta che suo fratello ammetteva così apertamente i suoi sentimenti, anche se lui li aveva capiti da tempo. E aveva cercato di ignorarli, così come aveva fatto di tutto per cercare di ignorare i suoi, in tutti quegli anni.  
"Non credo che esista una soluzione" si costrinse ad ammettere.  
"Esiste! Sto solo aspettando la persona giusta" lo contraddisse Aaron.  
"La persona giusta?"  
"Sì, la persona giusta per entrambi. Quella che, invece di dividerci, ci unirà ancora di più. Finora non l'ho trovata, erano tutti molto più interessati al potere che il nostro rango avrebbe dato loro che non a noi."  
"E pensi che Elian possa essere la persona che cerchi?"  
"A te piace, me ne parlavi tutte le volte che facevi visita a Ravenmoore. Sembra molto più interessato alla sua gente che alla sua posizione e ha coraggio, non si è fatto problemi a rispondermi per le rime, prima, anche se era al re che stava parlando. E poi è carino da morire! Mi dispiace davvero molto per te, fratellino, ma sarò io il primo ad averlo. Ma ti prometto che potrai assaggiarlo presto, se le cose andranno bene come spero."

Quando la guardia era andato a prenderlo, Elian non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. O meglio, lo sapeva, ma quello che era successo non si avvicinava nemmeno lontanamente a quello che aveva immaginato.  
Pensava che il re lo avrebbe condannato a morte come suo padre, ma era chiaro che si era completamente sbagliato. Era stato condotto in un bellissimo appartamento, in un'ala del castello che non conosceva, il cui arredo probabilmente valeva più di tutte le sue confiscate proprietà messe insieme.  
La guardia lo aveva lasciato lì ed Elian aveva atteso fermo e in piedi per un po'. Poi, non vedendo arrivare nessuno, aveva esplorato quelle lussuose stanze. Il salotto in cui lo aveva lasciato la guardia era molto ampio e aveva una porta a vetri che dava su un giardino che in primavera doveva essere un tripudio di fiori colorati; nella camera da letto c'era un baldacchino enorme che avrebbe potuto ospitare ben più di un paio di persone; la stanza da bagno era fornita di tutte le comodità, comprese l'acqua corrente e una vasca talmente grande che avrebbe potuto perfino nuotarci se avesse voluto.  
Era tornato in salotto da qualche minuto quando la porta che portava dal vestibolo al salotto si aprì e il re in persona fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Elian si affrettò a inginocchiarsi, ma lui lo prese per le spalle e lo fece alzare di nuovo in piedi. "Ho dato ordini affinché Ravenmoore e la sua gente abbiano tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno" furono le prime parole che disse.  
Elian lo fissò incredulo. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne quello.  
"Io... Io non so come ringraziarvi."  
"Oh, sono certo che troveremo un modo" gli assicurò il sovrano.  
Il modo in cui i suoi occhi percorsero tutto il suo corpo diede i brividi a Elian. Poteva anche essere un campagnolo con poca esperienza del mondo, ma riconosceva uno sguardo lascivo quando lo vedeva, aveva fatto esperienza con gli amici di suo padre.  
"Vostra Maestà non vorrà certo..."  
"È esattamente ciò che voglio, invece" lo interruppe Aaron. "Ma non ora. È chiaro che non sei ancora pronto e non voglio certo spaventarti né tantomeno forzarti, ma ti assicuro che accadrà molto presto."  
"Io pensavo che sarei potuto tornare a Ravenmoore e..."  
"On no, piccolo. Tu resterai qui, a mia completa disposizione."

I giorni successivi non furono semplici. Il re lo raggiungeva spesso nelle sue stanze, lo corteggiava e tentava di sedurlo a ogni occasione. Resistere, per Elian, si faceva sempre più difficile, e non solo perché re Aaron poteva essere molto piacevole, quando voleva, ma anche perché il suo viso e la sua voce erano terribilmente simili a quelli del principe Connor. Ed erano anni che Elian sognava che fosse proprio lui a corteggiarlo a quel modo.  
Quella sera il re lo aveva raggiunto per cena e lo aveva spinto a bere più del dovuto. L'alcool sciolse ogni sua residua resistenza e per il sovrano non fu difficile condurlo in camera da letto, spogliarlo e spingerlo sotto le lenzuola, per poi raggiungerlo altrettanto nudo.  
Quello che l'alcool non fece fu aiutarlo a dimenticare quello che era successo. La mattina dopo ricordava ogni più piccolo particolare della serata precedente, e il fatto che gli fosse piaciuto così tanto quello che il re gli aveva fatto lo riempiva di imbarazzo.  
Come se non bastasse, prima di uscire dalla sua stanza il re lo aveva avvisato che sarebbe tornato nel pomeriggio e che nel frattempo avrebbe fatto bene a riposarsi, perché poi ci avrebbe pensato lui a farlo stancare di nuovo.  
Elian aveva passato ore intere a rimuginare sulla sua situazione e a camminare in tondo nel salottino dei suoi appartamenti. Da quando era arrivato lì, infatti, gli era stato proibito lasciare quelle stanze, cerano perfino delle guardie nel corridoio che montavano la guardia. L'unica eccezione era costituita dal giardino, che aveva visitato in un paio di occasioni. Purtroppo era pieno inverno e le temperature non lo invogliavano particolarmente a passare il suo tempo all'esterno. Ravenmoore si trovava nell'estremo est del regno, dove le temperature erano più alte, ed Elian aveva scoperto che il freddo non era poi così piacevole.  
Però era curioso di vedere la neve. Ne aveva sentito parlare, naturalmente, ma non l'aveva mai vista perché a est non nevicava mai. Perciò, quando vide i primi fiocchi bianchi cadere dal cielo, mise da parte la sua avversione per il freddo e uscì in giardino. Rimase lì a guardare quella meraviglia bianca con un misto di gioia e stupore, si tolse perfino i guanti per riuscire a sentire che consistenza aveva.  
Rimase lì, a vedere il giardino diventare tutto bianco. Non seppe nemmeno per quanto tempo restò fuori, ma quello era uno spettacolo troppo bello per poterselo perdere.  
Fu una voce che lo chiamava allarmata a riscuoterlo da quel mondo candido.

Quando Aaron e Connor entrarono negli appartamenti di Elian si accorsero subito che il ragazzo non c'era. Non era nel salottino, non era in camera da letto e nemmeno nella stanza da bagno. A sentire le guardie, però, non era mai uscito da lì.  
Fu Connor ad accorgersi che la porta a vetri che dava sul giardino non era chiusa, ma solo accostata. La spalancò con un orribile presentimento e quello che vide gli gelò il sangue nelle vene. Elian era fermo vicino a un'aiuola vuota, i piedi immersi nella neve e i fiocchi candidi che avevano colorato di bianco i suoi capelli, le sue spalle e qualunque parte del suo corpo su cui erano riusciti a fare presa. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e la sua espressione lo terrorizzò a morte.  
"Elian!" lo richiamò a voce alta, e il ragazzo ebbe un sussulto e si girò verso di lui.  
"Principe Connor?"  
Connor uscì in tutta fretta e lo raggiunse a grandi passi, mentre Aaron li guardava dalla porta che aveva raggiunto poco dopo il fratello. Il principe afferrò Elian per un braccio e lo trascinò di nuovo dentro il salotto. Aaron era andato a prendere una coperta e, non appena Connor tolse al ragazzo i vestiti bagnati, si affrettò a drappeggiargliela sulle spalle.  
"Si può sapere cosa credevi di fare?" lo aggredì il principe. "Si gela là fuori! Avevi intenzione di morire assiderato? O forse volevi prenderti una polmonite? Perché, in ogni caso, eri sulla strada giusta per riuscirci!"  
Connor era talmente arrabbiato che fece un po' paura anche a suo fratello. Elian sembrava completamente atterrito.  
"C'era la neve" pigolò.  
"Sì, c'era la neve, e la neve e fredda e bagnata!" rincarò il principe.  
"Ma io non l'avevo mai vista."  
Connor sembrava sul punto di urlare qualcos'altro, ma Aaron lo anticipò.  
"È meglio non restare fuori mentre nevica, rischi davvero di ammalarti" lo rimproverò con molta più gentilezza del fratello.  
"Mi dispiace."  
"Lo so, non preoccuparti. Ora pensa solo a riscaldarti davanti al fuoco."  
Dieci minuti dopo, quando Elian aveva smesso di tremare per il freddo, Aaron lo prese per le spalle e lo spinse a guardarlo.  
"Come facevi a sapere che era Connor, prima, e non io?" gli chiese. "Era me che aspettavi, e noi due siamo praticamente identici."  
Elian lo guardò sorpreso.  
"Voi due non siete identici" affermò, come se stesse dicendo un'ovvietà.  
"Vuoi dire che riesci a distinguerci?" si inserì Connor.  
"Certo!"  
I due fratelli si guardarono, sorpresi e compiaciuti.  
"È tutto tuo, Connor" disse Aron, con un sorriso che fece preoccupare molto Elian.  
Prima che potesse chiedere spiegazioni, però, Connor lo strinse tra le braccia e lo baciò, e lui non riuscì proprio a resistergli. In fondo, era quello che sognava da anni.  
Pochi minuti dopo era steso sul suo letto, le mani di Connor che accarezzavano e frugavano il suo corpo nudo. Era piacevole come la sera precedente con Aaron, solo che era ancora più imbarazzante perché il re era in piedi vicino al baldacchino e li stava osservando senza perdersi nemmeno una loro mossa.  
Connor lo prese con delicatezza, portandolo all'orgasmo per poi svuotarsi dentro di lui.  
Elian aveva appena ripreso fiato quando vide il principe allungare una mano verso suo fratello. Aaron appoggiò un ginocchio sul letto, si spinse in avanti e le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di Connor. Dire che Elian era sorpreso era un eufemismo, ma dovette ammettere che quella scena era davvero molto eccitante.  
Quando i due si separarono si voltarono entrambi verso di lui e presero d'assalto la sua bocca, a turno. Elian si eccitò di nuovo in poco tempo e i due fratelli ne approfittarono senza farsi scrupoli.  
Aaron si spogliò velocemente e con altrettanta velocità fu su di lui. Lo prese con calma, entrando e uscendo dal suo stretto canale così lentamente che lui finì per implorarlo di dargli di più e, soprattutto, più in fretta, ma il re non lo accontentò.  
Il suo orgasmo fu così travolgente che non si accorse nemmeno di quando Aaron raggiunse il suo. Si accorse, però, che Connor aveva preso di nuovo il posto del fratello, non appena questi si era allontanato da lui.  
"Lui ti ha avuto una volta di più" si giustificò.  
Questa volta fu tutto tranne che lento. Connor lo fece girare e lo fece mettere carponi, poi lo prese con foga. Le sue spinte erano talmente forti e veloci che le braccia di Elian non ressero quell'impeto e cedettero, facendo crollare il suo busto sul materasso. Il movimento non fece altro che permettere a Connor di entrare più in profondità nel suo canale e a Elian sembrò di impazzire. Venne per la terza volta, senza bisogno di nessun'altra stimolazione che non fosse il membro del principe che si sbatteva dentro di lui con forza. Poi tutto si fece buio.  
Quando riprese i sensi era sdraiato sulla schiena e Aaron e Connor stavano parlando, ancora nudi, stesi ai suoi fianchi con le mani intrecciate sul suo stomaco.  
"Quando potrà essere emanato l'editto?" stava chiedendo Connor.  
"Il nostro efficiente Primo Ministro ce l'ha pronto da anni, verrà emanato domani e tra una settimana al massimo potremo sposare il nostro piccolo Elian."  
"Cosa?" si inserì il diretto interessato. "Chi dovrei sposare?"  
"Sposerai noi" gli rispose Aaron. "Me e Connor."  
"Non posso sposarvi entrambi" protestò il ragazzo.  
"Non ancora, ma da domani sarà possibile" lo corresse il re.  
"Ma... io no..."  
"Tranquillo, piccolo" tentò di calmarlo Connor, accarezzandogli il ventre. "Ci prenderemo cura di te."  
"Ma perché? Voglio dire, perché tutti e due?"  
"Perché in questo modo io e Connor saremo uniti. Non mi è possibile sposare mio fratello, ma se entrambi sposiamo la stessa persona saremo comunque legati, e potremo condividere il letto senza che qualcuno possa trovare qualcosa da ridire" spiegò Aaron.  
"Se è solo per questo, avreste potuto sposare chiunque. Perché avete scelto proprio me?"  
"Non ti abbiamo scelto, piccolo, ti abbiamo aspettato. Ti aspettavamo da tutta la vita. Tu sei perfetto per noi! Sei bellissimo, coraggioso, ami la tua gente, riesci a distinguerci e non hai mai nemmeno pensato di approfittare del nostro rango per ottenere qualcosa. Senza contare che vederci mentre ci baciavamo non ti ha sconvolto" gli spiegò ancora il re. "È stata una lunga attesa, e a volte ho quasi perso la speranza, ma ne è valsa la pena perché ora abbiamo te. E non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare."  
Elian non sapeva cosa dire. La sua vita stava cambiando velocemente e aveva come la sensazione che il suo futuro sarebbe stato senza ombra di dubbio appagante e soddisfacente, ma anche sfiancante. Molto sfiancante.  
"Voi non avete intenzione di fare... quello che abbiamo fatto oggi tutti i giorni, vero?"  
"Oh, sì che lo faremo, piccolo!" gli rispose Aaron, mentre Connor annuiva in approvazione. "Lo faremo tutti i giorni, più volte al giorno. E terremo il conto, perché ti vogliamo in parti uguali."  
Ecco, come volevasi dimostrare. Estremamente sfiancante.


End file.
